


Pretty Poison

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasizing, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: After meeting Rom again for the first time since Amatelast's split, ShuuZo takes some time to indulge.





	Pretty Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Starting the year as I mean to go on - with porn! Big thanks as always to my wonderful beta Ldybastet! :)

It was a terrible shame what had happened to their original support act, ShuuZo mused to himself. The whole band coming down with food poisoning at the same time, just as rehearsals were about to start? One would be unfortunate, two a tragedy, but all of them…? 

And then wasn’t it fortunate that he just happened to remember the name of another band that might be able to fill in? One that was up-and-coming and would need the attention, even if their style didn’t necessarily mesh with Trichronika’s own? There _was_ always the possibility the offer would be turned down, of course, but he’d hoped correctly that their manager wouldn’t be stupid enough to let that happen. What band would be crazy enough to turn down the exposure of supporting the current hottest act in the city?

Well, he could think of one reason why they might.

It really was lucky no-one had bothered to look any further into the whole affair. One of the nice things about his new persona seemed to be that as long as he smiled and sparkled brightly enough, he could pretty much get away with murder. Or at least a mild food poisoning.

Not that it had entirely gone to plan, of course. Oh, the gig had gone well enough and the change in line up didn’t seem to have sparked any riots, but… Regardless of how things had ended between them, would it have killed Rom to have said a couple of words to him? Or even vaguely acknowledge him instead of walking past with that pointed blank stare? It was an expression he was familiar enough with from their past, ShuuZo just never thought he’d see a day when it was directed at him. 

Then again, what had he been expecting? For Rom to come rushing over and say how much he’d missed him and how glad he was for Trichronika’s success? If he did, he wouldn’t be Rom.

ShuuZo lowered himself on to the plush cushions of his swanky new sofa – another perk of his new life. So why had he wanted to see Rom again? To confirm to himself that Rom was fine and he hadn’t done a bad thing by breaking up the band? Or was there another, even more selfish reason? 

Who was he kidding, of course there was. The sight of Rom walking off stage, drenched in sweat and chest heaving as the residual adrenaline thrummed through him… It was a miracle he hadn’t thrown himself at Rom then and there, spurred on by the memories of all the times they’d walked off stage together and then straight into each other’s arms. He’d kept his composure throughout the show, not the slightest crack in his shiny veneer, but now he was finally on his own he could finally indulge.

ShuuZo’s hands slid under his waistband, cupping the growing bulge hidden beneath. It was all too easy to summon up the memory of how Rom had looked earlier and play it out into the fantasies of what ShuuZo had wished had happened instead. His fingers rubbed and stroked along the stiffening length, picturing Rom scooping him up in his arms and forcing him against the nearest wall, mouth falling open on a moan. He shuddered as he remembered how it felt to have the heat of Rom’s body pressed up against his own.

Swanky as it was, the sofa wasn’t comfortable enough for this – best to switch to the bed. He kept the image of Rom, sweat-covered and barely clothed, firmly in place as he switched rooms, shedding clothes as he went, until he was clad only in his frilly shirt as he settled down on his bed. 

Free to stretch out as much as he pleased, ShuuZo spread his legs and let his hand play freely along his cock and squeeze lightly at his balls. His other hand slid under his shirt, rubbing and pinching at his nipples in an imitation of the way Rom used to nip at them with his sharp fangs. Was that all Rom would have done? He gave his balls another squeeze, remembering the way Rom always used to like to tease them before taking ShuuZo’s cock deep into his mouth, then started to stroke himself with more force. His hand wasn’t big enough, the grip nowhere near as firm as Rom’s, but it would have to do. 

His moans echoed throughout the quiet room. With no-one around to force him to maintain his persona, he was free to call out Rom’s name as much as he pleased, pleasure building as he imagined Rom holding him down against the bed. Or maybe just watching him, eyes dark with arousal as ShuuZo continued to touch himself, making a show of it just for Rom. ShuuZo held on to that thought, maintained the fantasy for as long as possible, until finally his movements became jerkier and he came, spilling over his hand.

ShuuZo lay on the bed exhausted, breathing slowly returning to normal. As enjoyable as that had been, it wasn’t enough. How could it be? Memories were never the same as the real thing.

Next time he tracked Rom down, he’d make sure they exchanged at least a few words. He had to. And he was sure he could find someone to tell him the address of Rom’s new agency, provided he asked them sweetly enough…


End file.
